1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all-terrain baby stroller and more particularly pertains to transporting a baby on uneven terrains with an all-terrain baby stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baby strollers is known in the prior art. More specifically, baby strollers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting babies are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,595 to Kinzel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,452 to Tomosky et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,880 to Sudakoff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,319 to Norcia et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,544 to Park; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,027 to Gollub.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an all-terrain baby stroller for transporting a baby on uneven terrains.
In this respect, the all-terrain baby stroller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting a baby on uneven terrains.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved all-terrain baby stroller which can be used for transporting a baby on uneven terrains. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.